Vos désirs sont des ordres
by Ariane-bocchan
Summary: Un bon jour, Rin annonce à son jumeau qu'elle a trouvé le grand amour. Elle quitte leur maison dans la forêt pour aller s'installer en ville avec lui. Len déprime et un jour, lors d'une marche en forêt, il découvre une personne qui pourrait combler le vide dans son cœur.


Merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic. Les persos sont peut-être OOT et j'en suis désolé.

* * *

**Vos désirs sont des ordres **

Il était une fois, un petit garçon blond vivait dans la forêt en compagnie de sa sœur jumelle. Il l'aimait beaucoup sa sœur de 13 ans. Mais dernièrement, sa précieuse jumelle se faisait plus distante. Il trouvait cela bizarre et un jour lorsqu'ils soupaient autour d'un repas très santé de poutine, il finit par lui poser la question.

— Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

— En fait, euh, comment dire? Je me suis trouvée un petit ami en ville et je vais déménager pour vivre avec lui très bientôt.

— Quoi? Tu m'abandonnes comme ça. Tu avais l'intention de partir sans m'avertir?

— Bien sûr que non. J'allais te laisser une note, voyons.

Et c'est sur cette discussion que le souper s'est fini. Len a passé la nuit à se torturer l'esprit à propos de sa sœur. Mais il a fini par se faire une raison : si Rin était plus heureuse avec son petit ami qu'avec son propre jumeau, alors il la laisserait s'en aller.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Len était triste. Un bon jour, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Il a marché sans arrêt, tout en évitant les gros méchants loups et il a fini par arriver devant une maison en pain d'épice. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à cogner, il vit la plus belle chose de sa vie. Un corps mouillé. Mais un corps que l'on pourrait classifier d'apollon.

Les cheveux bleus, comme les profondeurs sous-marines qui dégouttaient sur son visage d'ange avec ses deux billes azures. Ses abdos qui donnaient juste envie de les caresser, sans oublier ses longues jambes interminables et son torse doré. Et le plus impressionnant : son engin trois-pièces.

Quand Len l'aperçut, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Le jeune homme le vit et il demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Le blond sortit alors de sa contemplation pour lui répondre :

— Ma sœur vient de quitter notre maison dans la forêt pour aller vivre avec son petit ami et je me sentais seul, alors j'ai décidé d'aller me promener.

— Mais est-ce que tu sais que la forêt est mon domaine privé et il faut payer pour y vivre?

— Non, mais que puis-je faire pour que vous me pardonniez?

Et après ce bref échange, Len est devenue le serviteur du comte Kaito. Il s'occupait de toutes les tâches quelles qu'elles soient : la lessive, la vaisselle, l'époussetage, la préparation de repas et autres corvées sans importance.

Cependant, le jeune Kagamine avait un privilège que les autres servantes du domaine n'avaient pas : il pouvait prendre ses repas en compagnie du comte. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimait manger en bonne compagnie, mais que les servantes sont trop nunuches pour avoir une vraie conversation en bonne et du forme. Elles sont occupées à fantasmer sur lui. S'il savait, il ne voudrait plus manger avec Len.

Son activité préférée pendant le repas est de mater le corps de son superbe maître. Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le regarder. Il était tombé amoureux de son maître. Il lui avait remonté le moral lorsque celui-ci était au plus bas. Len s'est trouvé un compagnon alors que sa sœur l'avait laissé tout seul pour rejoindre son petit ami Olivier.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est la fête du comte Kaito. Pour cet évènement, Len avait aidé en cuisine pour préparer un gâteau. Len avait décidé de lui préparer son gâteau préféré : un shortcake aux fraises. Le petit blond adorait aussi le gâteau aux fraises et il le mangea tellement vite qu'il semis de la crème foutée autour de la bouche. À cette vue, le comte ne put retenir son rire.

Len se vexa et gonfla ses joues de façon trop kawai. Le comte lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'il allait l'aidé a se débarbouillé le visage. Il s'approcha et licha les lèvres de Len pour le nettoyer. Len n'a pas pu retenir son rougissent.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela maître?

— Je t'ai trouvé tellement adorable que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

— Êtes-vous sûr que c'est juste pour ça?

— Que veux-tu dire par là, mon adorable Len?

— Avez-vous découvert que je vous aime?

Len rougit en se rendant compte qu'il vient de se vendre alors qu'il avait décidé de cacher ses véritables sentiments pour que Kaito ne le trouve pas fatiguant comme le reste des servantes.

— Oh. Comme ça tu as des sentiments pour moi? Sais-tu quoi? Je ressens la même chose que toi. Je n'ai pas su résister à ton adorable visage et ton corps qui me donne envie de le serrer contre moi.

Et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre du maître pour y passer la plus belle nuit de leur vie, mais sûrement pas la dernière.

_M'harcelant jusqu'au matin, hantant mes rêves_

_Mon maître est un p-e-r-v-e-r-s_

_Ses doigts suivant mes hanches, m'agressant avec prévoyance_

_Je vous jure, j'aurais pu mourir plus d'une fois_

_Tu trembles dans mes bras_

_Et on danse toute la nuit alors que j'ai enlevé tes jolis vêtements_

_Un étranger apparaît_

_Avec une voix murmurante_

_Il étreint une banane,_

_Il me réclame avidement_

_Une rencontre bizarre dans le château_

_Est filmée_

_Le petit garçon têtu pousse des cris aigus_

_Comme s'il approchait de sa fin_

_L'intérieur de la pièce fermée à clé, l'ange et l'homme fondent l'un dans l'autre_

_Il n'y a rien après? C'est déjà fini?_

_Mon maître me dit bonne nuit_

_Alors qu'il verrouille la porte avant de partir_

_Je suis arrivé et me suis accroché à ses vêtements_

_Tu presses tes lèvres contre les miennes_

_L'agréable envie de partir me quitte_

_Arrêtez de me taquiner et dépêchez-vous_

_Je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul_

_Même avec ma main devant la bouche_

_Vous voulez m'entendre crier « maître » à chacune de vos poussées_

_« Qu'est-ce que... je ressens ? »_

_« Tu es une salope, ma princesse ? »_

_« Il devient mouillé quand_

_tu te sens... espiègle... »_

_Au moment où vous m'entendez gémir_

_Vous voulez m'emmener plus loin dans mon rêve_

_Je tends la main vers une serviette mince tandis que notre passion atteint son paroxysme_

_Juste avant de perdre mes sens_

_Votre voix s'efforce,_

_Tandis que vous jetez le reste de mes habits au loin_

_Je ne pouvais que provoquer vos yeux_

_Vous me fixez avec un regard enflammé_

_Ton âme obscène_

_Est éclaboussée avec fascination_

_Je ne pouvais pas en avoir envie maintenant, et tu jouais avec moi_

_Maintenant, le temps s'est arrêté_

_Et nous nous embrassons_

_Je voulais que nos impulsions_

_Se synchronisent les unes avec les autres_

_Tu restes au chaud en moi_

_M'attaquant avec recrudescence_

_C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporté_

_Allons, mettons-y fin... ensemble._

owari

* * *

Par Ariane-bocchan

*les personnages et la chanson (Shota Desuyon) ne m'appartiennent pas

Merci de laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer ;) C'est tres apprécié. Aller come on, laisser des review pour me faire plaisi, cela coute juste 2 minutes de votre temps.


End file.
